


No More Mr. Nice Guy

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I swear Jag Tom is so sexy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fell for Tom Hiddleston, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mr. Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [No More Mr. Nice Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133847) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You met him at a party. He was in a well cut black suit. You were carrying a silver tray with champagne flutes on it and were dressed in the help uniform. You saw him across the ballroom, chatting to some woman in a low cut dress. You sighed and made your way over to that side. You knew that no guy here would be interested in you. Especially since you were just a server and not a Playboy bunny or dignitaries. 

“Champagne?” You offered him and his date. The woman took a new flute and left her old one on the tray. He stared at you with his blue eyes. He took a glass as you looked up to lock eyes with him.

“Thank you.” He said. His voice was deep and made your heart flutter while a shiver went down your spine. You nodded and quickly walked away to drop off the dirty glasses and load up on some clean ones. But when you got there, you were told that you would be working at the bar now, because people were wanting harder drinks than you were serving.

“Okay sir.” You told your boss. You stood at the bar and helped the bartenders out, mainly delivering the drinks to the customers and the orders to the bartenders. That’s when he came up to you.

“So this is where you ran off to.” He said, approaching the counter. “I was looking for you.”

“O-oh, sorry sir.” You said, a light blush creeping across your cheeks. “We got busy, so they moved me around. Is there anything I can?” He smiled at you. It was more like a small smirk, but it did something to you.

“Scotch on the rocks.” He said. You nodded and relayed it to the bartender. You went back to the man and collected his money for the drink, then gave him his glass. He slid a napkin over to you then went back to his group of people. It was his name and phone number. You folded the napkin up and put it in your pocket. You didn’t see him again for the rest of the night.

****

It had been a week since you had seen the mysterious man you just knew as Tom. You had forgotten about him number in your pocket until you went to do laundry. When you saw it, your hand trembled a little bit. You weren’t sure if he even remembered you. But you found yourself dialing his number and listening to it ring.

“Hello?” He answered. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“H-hi. Is this Tom from the party?”

“Ah, hello darling. I’ve been waiting for you to call.” His voice was like a growl.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy.” You said, throwing some laundry into the washer.

“I see.” He said. “Would you be too busy get a cup of coffee with me (y/n)?” He asked. You frowned a bit.

“How did you know my name?” You asked.

“You were wearing a name tag.” He chuckled. You looked down at the shirt you were about to throw in the washer and laughed.

“That’s right.” You said. “Yeah, I’d love a cup of coffee.”

“Tomorrow at one?” He asked. You smiled.

“That would be nice.” You both said your goodbyes and you planned out what to wear tomorrow.

****

One cup of coffee led to two, and that led to dinner. Before you knew it, a year had passed and you had fallen in love with Mr. Tom Hiddleston. He told you he was a stock broker originally from Sussex, even though his accent said Westminster. But he had a very expensive taste in cars and wine, and when he asked you to move in with him, you were worried that your vast collection of Doctor Who merchandise and your vast library that held things from Shakespeare plays and Sherlock Holmes novels to modern must reads would clash with his elegance. But then he surprised you with a library of your own in the home.

You had moved in and everything was great. Especially when, for your birthday, he took you outside to show you a black Jaguar sitting there with a big red ribbon on it. You gasped at its beauty.

“So now you have one that matches my white one.” He said, kissing your neck.

“You bought me a car?” You asked. You were just expecting a cake and maybe something in the bedroom. He smiled.

“Only the best for you.” He said. “Wanna take a ride?” You smiled and nodded. You both got in the car and off into the night you went.

****

About six months after he bought you the car, he had to go off on business and he took you with him. While he was at work, you enjoyed the fancy hotel. Tom had gotten you and himself a suite and, while he hadn’t been around much to enjoy it, you were. Currently, you were sprawled out on the large bed, watching the morning news while you waited for room service. You kept glancing at the fancy diamond ring on your finger that Tom had given you just a month before this trip.

You heard a bang outside the door. You thought it might have been room service so you started to get up. That’s when the door busted open and three large men came in. You backed up slowly.

“W-who are you?” You asked. The men pulled out guns and advanced on you. You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for what was about to happen, when you heard three gun shots. You opened one eye to see the men laying on the floor and Tom standing in the doorway, gun in hand.

“Are you hurt?” He asked. You shook your head. “Good. Grab your stuff. Quickly.” You made your way over to your luggage and threw your clothes into your bag. Once you had everything, Tom grabbed your arm and quickly pulled you out of the room.

“Tom, what’s going on?” You asked as you made your way to the elevator. “Who were those men? Why do you have a gun?” He didn’t say anything. He just pulled you into the elevator and took you straight to the parking garage underneath the hotel where his white Jaguar set. “Tom you’re scaring me.” He got you into the car and drove off.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you about everything.” Tom said. You stared at him.

“Is your name Tom? Are you really a stock broker? Because where I’m from, stock brokers don’t have hit men coming after them and their fiancée!”

“My name is really Tom. And no, I’m not a stock broker.” He said. “But right now, I just want to protect my biggest asset.”

“Which is what?” You asked.

“You.”

“Me?” You asked.

“(Y/n), I’m in love with you. Have been since the day I saw you at the party. You’re not the same as different girls. But with my line of work, I was scared that it wouldn’t be smart to get close. But you drew me in. And now I can’t get enough of you. I have to protect you at all cost.”

“And what exactly is your line of work?” You asked, staring at him. A dark smile spread across his face.

“I guess I should probably show you.” With that, the car reached top speed and you both drove away as fast as you could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? I love Jag!Tom ;)


End file.
